Electricity
by Tigershark431
Summary: A reverse SI were instead of some random kid coming to Remnant and becoming OP. A Remnant character finds themselves on Earth trying to unite Earth's governments in order to save her planet. Only problem is the fact that she landed in some random Kid's computer
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN Nothing**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster teeth**

Dying it's every creatures worst nightmare and experience. It's the moment where you feel the most unpleasant emotions imaginable. Fear, anxiety, regret all contribute to why dying is the most miserable event for all living things.

However, this story isn't about the death of a living creature, or more accurately the death of an organic one, but an artificial one created by man. An AI in a robotic body that in this very moment was about to experience death and the adventure that followed it.

XxxxxxxX

Penny felt great, that was the only word to describe it. As her swords multiplied so did her ego. Here she was about to take out the most talented and skilled person in the entire tournament.. With Phyrra eliminated her chances of winning the whole thing improved dramatically. No offense to the other competitors, but her odds of winning were about to improve to 97.68%. All she needed to do now is tap the final nail in her trap she so brilliantly had Phyrra walk, or in this case fight, into.

"Thankyou for the wonderful match Phrra", she stated with child like enthusiasm, "but I'm afraid I must end it now"

She shot both her hands forwards commanding the one-hundred or so swords to fly forward. Penny could barely contain her excitement. She couldn't wait to see the look on her uncle's face when she finally claimed victory, after all this had been his dream as much as hers. Unfortunately, just as she began imagining her uncle's overjoyed face she felt a sudden loss of control over her swords and strings. It was a very odd and new feeling for her and despite her best efforts she could not regain control over her weapons. She began to run a new simulation to find a countermeasure to this unknown tactic when her own swords began flying past her face.

'How did Phyrra gain conto-'

Just as Penny was about to finish that thought a sudden terrifying realization came when she felt her own metal string begin wrapping around her torso and arm. The wires began to tear through her limbs and metal joint as an expression of fear appeared on her face before she crumpled to the ground.

Screams and shouts echoed across the stadium at the sudden turn of event, but Penny couldn't hear any of it. After being disconnected from her main power source all remaining energy was being converted to the computer in her robotic brain. It was a split second decision she made in order have fifteen more seconds of consciousness. In those short fifteen Penny began to experience many new and scary emotions. She felt angry for losing the match, regret for not making her dream come true, sadness for being forced from her friends, and fear because she new death was now inevitable. Despite all these awful emotions in her last second of live Penny felt happy. Happy because all these terrible emotions meant that she was truly alive, and for fifteen seconds she felt like a real girl.

Her eyes began to dim as death was about to claim her, but just as she was going to shut down a flood of electricity cursed into her brain chip. What happen next Penny could only describe as a miracle. She began to float up from her mangled body somehow regaining her limbs in the form of pure energy.

Shocked and confused Penny began to look around the surrounding area. What she saw was amazing everything was covered in a blue an electric current and it connected everything and everyone. Plants and animals, Humans and Faunus. Computers and Grimm … Wait Grimm.

"How did Grimm break into the city", a panic Penny said to no one.

Her head quickly began moving back and forth taking in the horrifying scene in front of her. People panicking, children screaming, parents frantically looking for and shielding said children, and Ruby fighting.

"Ruby can you hear me", Penny yelled desperately.

"She can't", a mild voice appeared from nowhere.

"What, who's there, I command you to reveal", Penny said trying to sound intimating

"Was… was that supposed to be intimating", the voice replied obviously holding back a laugh.

"Yes", Penny said defeated.

"Well", a young man looking to be in his early twenties with light blonde out of control hair covering his head suddenly appeared, " do to your size and and voice it came out a little too cute to be intimidating"

Penny was a little taken off guard for a few seconds after being referred to as "cute", but then immediately began to examine the new man. He seemed to have lightly tanned skin and stood around 6,2. The oddest and most noticeable thing about this man was the somewhat blinding golden glow surrounding his body. Do to the last two minutes and his sudden appearance Penny couldn't help but give off a puzzled expression.

"Oh", the Man began as if suddenly remembering something, "You must be very confused.

Penny responded with a simple nod

"Well for starters you're kinda dead", he said hesitantly, "Now don't -"

"DEAD!", Penny shrieked, "How could I be dead I'm… I'm talking to you right now"

"Okay first off I was going to say panic", the mysterious man began " and secondly weren't you just coming to terms with your death a minute ago"

"I… Uh… That was before you showed up and started talking", Penny replied slowly.

"Yeah well if you let me finish a sentence I will tell you what's going on", Penny stayed quite, "Good now at this very moment you are a soul constructed out of pure electricity, and I am a deity"

"Your a God", Penny asked shocked

"Yep, class B god multiverse two millionth and one", he responded with Pride.

"What does that mean", Penny asked with no emotions.

The deity was a little hurt by Penny's reaction but eventually regained his composure.

"It means", he said annoyed, "That I'm from the seventh dimension, and I look over two universes in this multiverse"

"That being said", the man continued. " I need your help"

Penny tilted her head in confusion.

"You see", the man went on, " Your soul is special it has the ability to infuse and control computers and other types of electronic devices-"

"Alright", Penny screamed happily, " Let me into that airship so I can kill those Grimms. Oh then a can get a new body, then I can see my friends and tell them what happens when you die, Then we can-"

"Okay thats enough", the deity shouted annoyed, " I'm not sending you back to Remnant, not yet anyway"

"But why not, I can help", Penny said sadly

"Let me ask you something", the man said, "Do you think that your planet's militaries, even combined, could eliminate the Grimms"

Penny didn't answer the question because she already new the unfortunate truth. It's a simulations she's run over a thousand times ever ever since she was first created, and even with all the kingdoms unite the odds of victory was only 7%... and that was in a best case scenario.

"Judging by your face It's clear you already know the answer. Now the plan to kill off the Grimm is-"

"Wait if you don't like the Grimm why don't you just destroy them", Penny stated angrily.

"For the love of God would you please stop interrupting me lady It is extremely rude. That being said you're right I don't like the Grimm very much they annoy me, but destroying all of them even a small percentage would take to long and the human and faunus race would be destroyed by then", The God explained

"Now with no more interruptions, my plan is to send you to the other universe I watch over. There you will arrive at a planet called Earth where you will arrive in some random kids computer", The God finished

"What can Earth do to help Remnant?", Penny questioned

"When you get there your discover a few important differences about Remnant and Earth, most noticeably is the fact that Earth has no Grimm allowing the Human population to Grow without bound. In fact one of Earth's more powerful nation could properly destroy the Grimms a few times over", The Deity said

"Then why are you sending me a kids computer?", Penny asked

"That questions actually pretty hard to explain", the God began, " The easy part is that one of Earth's governments might think you're a cyber act if you go there and take control of their weapons and could possibly kindof erase you from existence" The deity responded

"The rest of the plan I will explain to you when you arrive on Earth", The God finally finished.

"Do I have to leave?" Penny finally asked looking down at the destroyed arena

"You don't have to. I pride myself on allowing free will and all that other crap, but just know if you do go you have a chance to save both Remnant and Earth"

looking down at the destroyed arena Penny slowly lifted her eyes to the deity.

"All go", she said in hopes of returning to save her planet.

"Fantastic", The god Replied full of enthusiasm, "Now away you go"

Penny felt her body form into a streak of electricity when a question finally emerged in her mind.

"What does Earth need saving from?", She asked but the 7th dimensional God had already disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**As always I own nothing**

 **Rooster Teeth owns RWBY**

At the age of seventeen people tend to think they know a lot about themselves. What they're good at, what they're bad at, how intelligent they are, and what their life purpose is. This, however, is a huge misconception.

Every Human being on the planet Earth will, without a doubt, spend the remainder of their natural life searching for their strengths, weakness, and purpose. Unfortunately, some people are embedded to the belief that you're either good at something or not, and this story is about how one teenage boy learns that talent is not given but earned.

XxxxxxxX

Drake Griffin stood at a height of 5 feet 8 inches, and had medium length dirty blonde hair that hovered just above his eyes that, despite all his numerous efforts, never stayed down. His skin was lightly tanned, his eyes were a shade of blue that had a slight trim of green in them, and was as skinny as a pencil. Drake was unsure of a lot of things in life, but their was one thing he's always considered a fact.

"My life sucks", Drake muttered quietly to himself as he began the walk to his High School.

Yes unfortunately Drake Griffin fell into the large category of people who believed they knew everything about themselves at such a young age. But instead of using this to brag about all their skills and how successful they were going to be in life, Drake used it to explain all his life problems. For example he thought he wasn't good at sports because he wasn't born athletic, his circle of friend was zero because he never had any social skills to begin with, and he never did well in school because his older brother inherited all their parents "Intelligent" genes.

He seemed to have never learned or take the expression "Talent comes from hard work" to heart and this was evident by his daily life at School.

The only relief that Drake got from walking into his school was that he got out of the cold winter air. Other wise he was mentally preparing himself for another six and half hours of hell.

"Two more days till Saturday", he kept saying to himself

His navy blue hoodie could be seen as a knife cutting through butter, because the other students tended to move out of the way when he walks by. It wasn't because they hated him or anything it's just the only way they new how to act around him. He had received the reputation of a loner by the end of his freshman year of High school, and everybody just got into the habit of moving out of his way when he came by. They just figured that if they didn't bother him, he wouldn't bother them.

A small smile crossed Drake face though after arriving in his History class. It was his favorite class of the day. Not because he enjoyed history, no he treated that subject like all the others by tuning out the teacher and leaning back his chair, but because there were three more desk then people in this class meaning that his seat in the back right corner was surrounded by empty chairs. This made it extremely easy for him to get lost in his thoughts and that exactly what he did for thirty minutes why everybody else struggled to write down notes as fast as the teacher, Mr. Cadarn, droned on about the revolutionary war or something like that. Yes this was without a doubt going to be the highlight of Drake's school day until.

"Mr. Griffin can you please lean forward on your chair and repeat to the class what notes you have written down", the teacher with his eyes narrowed and locked on Drake.

The whole class seem to grow incredibly quiet as pencil and pens were immediately dropped when students stopped writing and turned around to face Drake. After all this, for them, was history in the making. They were about to see Drake actually respond to a teacher. There was a rumor going around ever since his identity as loner that Drake was mute which explained why he only nodded or raised a hand when Teachers called attention. So when his name was called to actually respond to a question with words everybody had the same question in their minds 'how does he talk''

In Drake's mind however, he felt very betrayed. In every class ever since his Freshman year of High School he and his teachers always seemed to have a silent pack were they wouldn't call on him.

Trying to keep the rumor going, and his hidden voice, Drake began to shrug his shoulders when a sudden THWACK was made from the teacher's desk.

"I want a true vocal response from you this time Drake", Mr. Cadarn stated slightly annoyed.

Drake's mind began to panic, this was unknown territory to him.

'CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP', Drake's mind repeated rapidly, 'okay Drake calm down, all you have to say is you haven't written down anything and everyone will stop staring'

However thinking and doing something are extremely different things, and Drake was finding this out the hard way. His face began to heat up when his mouth began up and close with no words coming out.

"Please speak up Mr. Griffin", the teacher said with curiosity, "none of us can hear you"

"I… Uh… You-...Th-", Drake said stuttering the whole time.

Looking around the class you would think you could grab the feeling of shock out of the air, but after that initial stutter people began giggle. A giggle that then turned into a full blown laugh.

"That's enough Drake", Mr Cadarn stated with a look of pity towards Drake.

After a few more minutes of laughter the classroom died down and the teacher started the lesson up again until the bell rung. Everybody rushed out of class each wanting to tell their friends and the school they just unraveled the mute Drake rumor.

Drake waited for everybody else to leave the classroom before he began to pack his things and head out. Just before he exited the room Mr. Cadarn grabbed Drake's shoulder.

"Drake I would like to apolgiz-", the teacher said.

"That's why people don't call on me", Drake interrupted coldly then quickly dashed out of the classroom.

As the day progressed Drake could hear his name being said in more and more conversations.

"That's him over there"

"Did you hear what happened in his history class"

"I was there when it happened, I was expecting him to start arguing with the teacher but he only mutters"

"A guess he not as much as a loner as he is shy"

Drake's face heated up for the second time that day as his embarrassment level went over 9000.

XxxxxxxX

When the final bell pierced the air Drake practically ran out the school passing through the crowed like an artificial lightning bolt. He fast walked all the way to his house and once he entered he immediately slam the door behind him and slid down it. He didn't have to worry about his parents questioning his current defeated state because ever since his sister left for colleges both his parents threw themselves into their work constantly volunteering themselves for business trips. His mom and dad told him it was to make more spending money, but Drake new the truth, they just were tired of seeing their son waste his life away on his computer.

Unfortunately for them Drake's computer was the only place he felt truly at peace. It was a safe place for him were he didn't have to interact with other human being and could just watch Netflix and play video games. In away his computer was his only and best friend.

When Drake logged on to his computer he immediately started up his steam account and began playing counter strike. A game he could play for hours, and he did on a daily bases. Once Drake entered his Gaming mindset the outside world seemed to fade away and hours pass like minutes.

Unbeknownst to Drake above his house a oddly specific cloud was forming as a lightning bolt rain down onto his lawn. It was about 10:00 at night, just as Drake was about to log off, a certain lightning bolt, one an electric shade of light blue struck his house. It past through the electrical grid, into the light bolts, through the T.V, and into Drake's computer.

The hole house flickered and some light bulbs shattered as the terrified Drake dropped his computer onto his bed and dove behind his cabinet. Every electronic device in the House gave a last surge of energy, then turned off. The house was in an eerie state of darkness when Drake walked out from behind his cover.

"What the crap just happened", he said aloud walking to his computer praying it wasn't damaged.

The computer screen was as dark as the house and Drake feared the worst when it suddenly lit to life. Drake hands began to move towards the laptop when the internet browser popped opened. Confused Drake thought the sudden surge of electricity broke his computer when the screen began to produce several thousand article and browser at once. Drake couldn't even process what websites were being pulled up because they appeared so fast. Just as he was about to close his computer the screen stopped on a wiki page that was titled the history of Earth and the camera on the top of the laptop turned on.

"Salutations human of planet Earth", the computer said in a girl's voice, " My name is Penny and I've come to save both your and my Planet"

Two things happened after the computer stated this random information. One the lights in the house flickered back to light. Secondly and simultaneously, Drake fainted muttering something about the laptop talking on his fall down to the floor.

Penny a little shocked and scared by the teenagers reaction. Began scanning the surrounding area until she turn the volume all the way up on Drake's computer.

"Excuse me deity man", she started, "I'd like the rest of the plan now please"

 **Thank you for the first review Richboylion**

 **Thank you** **for the Constructive criticism Blu3 fir3**


	3. Chapter 3

"Excuse me deity man", she started, 'I'd like the rest of the plan now please"

A golden flash of light appeared in the center of the room as our favorite seventh dimensional God stepped out. Penny, however, couldn't help but notice that he looked a little different. His once wild hair was now flat and covered with sweat, and he was gasping for air as if he was drowning a moment before.

"Are you okay?", Penny asked concern. Sure she had just met the guy, but he was the only one she knew she could talk to after her untimely demise… well the only guy who didn't faint on the spot.

"I'm find", the higher dimensional being spoke, panting in between words, "It just takes a lot of energy to transport people in between dimensions"

After a few more moments the God was finally able to catch his breath. He looked around the room and then at the computer.

"This is a nice room you landed in here, very nice color scheme-", the deity started until he finally noticed the elephant in the room, "Why is this boy past out on the floor?"

"I don't know", Penny said questionably, "when I saw him through the camera I gave him a cheerful greeting and simply told him I needed his help to save my planet"

The look the Deity then gave the computer could have produced thousands of anime sweatdrops. The two continued to stare at each other for a couple minutes until the God finally spoke up.

"Okay first of please step out of the computer I need to talk to you face to face,", Penny quietly exited the machine and regained her electric soul form. "And secondly, did you actually think that this human would automatically want to help you after stating that he's been chosen to save a transdimensional planet?"

Looking back on it Penny began to think that the introduction could have gone better, but, in her defense, she was just bluntly stating the problem and how this boy played into it.

"It was the most logical choice of action", Penny explained, "Based on this boys country and culture, I researched from the computer, that was the most direct way of informing him of my current situation"

The deity looked at her with a confused expression on his face for a couple of seconds before finally shaking his head.

"So while on the internet you never saw an article that explained that COMPUTERS DON'T TALK"

"Not true", Penny stated defensively, "There are certain computers that have a SIRI or Cortana function were the do, infact, talk"

"Are you SIRI", the deity asked rhetorically

Not noticing, or understanding, the god's sarcasm Penny attitude did a one eighty. No longer was she defensive, but now she was truly appalled as if she just received the worst insult imaginable.

"Of course not, I am a much more advanced form of Artificial Intelligence", Penny yelled with anger radiating off her electric body, " I am able to adapt to all forms of situations and problems, and more importantly not limited to speaking only when asked to respond"

The god, realizing his mistake, decided to calm Penny down by adding "Logic", to her explanation of SIRI.

"Did this boy talk to you first"

"No, I was shot into his house's electrical grid and used his computer to access the internet to gain a brief history of Earth. I spoke to him the second I notice him on the device's camera. It was only fair that he…", I sudden realization hit Penny as she was about to finish her point, "He didn't talk to me first"

"BINGO", the deity stated triumph

Penny then glanced at the still very unconscious boy on the floor.

"His reaction to my introduction may be more appropriate than I initially thought"

"Don't worry about it", the god started, "happens to the best of us. Now let me explain the rest of my completely original, over the top, amazing plan"

XxxxxxxX

Drake woke up the next morning with only one thought on his mind

'Why the hell am I on the floor', Drake thought while he simultaneously massaged his lower back.

His hand suddenly stopped when last night's events began flooding back into his brain. The lightning striking his house, the power going out, his computer launching websites at a million miles per second, and then talking.

"Holy crap the computer talked", Drake said with sudden realization.

Do to this required information Drake turned his head slowly towards his bed were his computer resided. There was an unnerving silences in the room once he finished turning his head, and this continued for a couple more minutes until the camera light on the computer turned on.

"Oh good you're awake", the computer said in a familiar voice, " I would like to apologize about my intordu-"

That was as far as Penny was able to get before Drake bolted out of the door screaming the whole way.

"This is an unfortunate scenario", Penny stated to herself as she began going through the internet once again.

She decided that it was best for the boy to calm down before any further conversations took place, especially if he was going to scream every time she talked. In the meantime she had to keep researching this planet's history, and let's just say she was having a fun time doing it. While some girls obsessed over boy bands, clothing, and teenage vampire movies, Penny was a little different. Penny obsessed over technological breakthroughs, I mean she herself was one, and the Earth had no shortage of technological breakthrough. However with the good also came the bad for example the nuclear bomb, while its destruction capabilities alone could help win the war against Grimm the humans on this planet seem more compelled to use it against each other.

"This is going to be difficult", Penny sighed

XxxxxxxX

Down stairs in the kitchen we return to our protagonist sir Screams-alot hiding behind the counter with a frying pan gripped with fear.

"Okay, okay calm down Drake", he told himselfs in between pants, "Everything's okay the computers just talking which can only mean skynet is attacking and the age of man is over"

His grip on the frying pan tightened so much after coming to this conclusion that his knuckles were becoming as white as the ghost you'd assume he was hiding from.

'There's only one thing I can do', Drake thought, 'I have to smash my computer'

After coming up with this truly spectacular plan Drake began making his way towards the stairs with his trusty frying pan held like a baseball bat. Saying he was moving slowly would be a colossal understatement, it took him 10 minutes just to reach the first step, and as he walked up the stairs he automatically reeled his weapon back anticipating for his computer to lunge at him at any moment. Needless to say his painfully slow journey to his room was the most terrifying thirty minutes of his life.

Once he got to his door Drake leaned up against the wall just outside the opening to his room. He looked like a police officer about to do a drug bust. Except instead of a pistol he had a frying pan, and instead of a cool police officer he was a teenage boy on the verge of a mental breakdown because he believed robots were about to take over the worlds.

He peeked his head through door to see what diabolical activity the computer was planning. What his eyes were met with was a similar imagine if what he saw last night. Website popping up and closing at light speed.

Drake immediately pulled his head back from the door after witnessing this event for the second time.

'It must be using the Internet to expose and exploit humanities weakness, 'Drake began to think, well I can't let that happen. I may not like the human species but all be damned if I let an AI take over the world. This leaves me with only one option. I have to smash my computer with a frying pan'

Drake poked his head back into the room to make sure the camera light was off. To his relief the computer screen showed that it was still preoccupied with going through websites. He then quietly entered the room and snuck up on the computer frying pan raised. Just as Drake got into striking distance the camera light went on.

"Salutations earthling I am relieved to see that you have rela-", Penny then noticed the frying pan raised above his head, "I am confused. In all my studies on Earth I have not once come across a culture that has a kitchen utensil be used as a greeting device"

Judging by Drake's reaction it was a little unfair for Penny to say that she was the confused one. Drake was so baffled by the random statement by the computer that he even dropped the frying pan.

"What are you?" Drake asked confused.

"Ah yes, I believe actuel introduction our in order", Penny responded, clearly happy Drake didn't faint again, "My name is Penny Polendina and I am a robotic Artificial Intelligence device sent here from my home planet by a seventh dimensional deity with the sole purpose of uniting the military forces of planet Earth in order to eradicate the creatures of Grimm.

"... I, what the...? Oh okay I get it you're a joke", Drake said disappointed that he was fooled by such an obvious prank.

Penny, on the other hand, was a little taken back by being called a joke.

"I assure you I was not trying to be humorous, this is a very serious problem and I am going to need your help to save both are planets"

"Sure you do", Drake said sarcastically, " listen if you think I'm falling for this crap then you got another thing coming. Now I don't know which kid at school put you up to this… HOLY CRAP I'm late for school"

Drake began running around his room gathering all stuff while cursing himself for letting a joke distract him from the actual time. While this was going on Penny had excited the Computer and stared at him questionably.

'What part of my explanation came out in a humerus manner?', Penny wondered, 'I already assured him I was telling the truth'

She then looked around his room wondering what she should do next to convince the boy that her current mission was very much a real problem. That when she notice the primitive looking scroll entering his pocket. With a very determined look Penny finally came up with a solution.

'I'll just half to keep telling him the problem until he accepted it and then I can explain the plan'

And with that Penny flew into his phone causing it to briefly surge with electricity just before Drake put it in his pocket and rushed out the door.


End file.
